dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of slimes in Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime
The following is a list of the slime characters present in Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime, organized by the areas in which they are found. Forewood Forest *'Swotsy' - A drake slime with aviator's goggles. :Found: First area the player lands in. Rescuing him acts as a tutorial for saving the remaining slimes. :Reward: Pompom * Stony - A rock slime. :Found: Shortly after saving Swotsy following a scene with Wiseguy and Babbo. Introduces the player to the Trans-Slimenian railway. :Reward: Pompom * Mother Glooperior - A pale blue slime wearing a nun's habit. :Found: Area with large tree stump. Rescuing her sends the player back to town and wraps up the remainder of the tutorial. :Reward: Chest * Baron Blubba - A king slime. :Found: Area passed the large tree stump. A rockbomb must be used to destroy a large rock before reaching Baron Blubba. :Reward: Rockbomb * Peewee - A drake slime. :Found: Well connecting the room before the boss to the large tree stump area. :Reward: Rockbomb * Bubbilly - A bubble slime. :Found: Same as Peewee. :Reward: Rockbomb * His Royal Wobbliness - King of Slimenia, large slime with a crown, ribbon, and very bushy beard. :Found: Teleportal room after defeating the area boss, Bough Beater. :Reward: Chest * Flantenna - A pale blue TreeSlime. :Found: Defeat Websy and the Platypanzer in the first real tank battle after getting the Schleiman Tank from Tootinschleiman's Tomb. This should also unlock events that make the remainder of Forewood Forest accessible. :Reward: Oaken club * Speckles - gray Mottle slime :Found: After climbing the rope in the same area where Baron Blubba was found. :Reward: Fire water * Jumpy - slabbit :Found: Northernmost area. :Reward: Steel Broadsword recipe * Plopstar - confetti :Found: Northern area with railway ramps. The chest containing Plopstar is stuck on a cart going in circles, and another cart must be sent down to collide with and destroy the cart before a rescue can be done. :Reward: Girder * Starthur - gray confetti :Found: Same area as Plopstar. After clearing the rock wall with a rockbomb, the cart holding Starthur must be moved into the way of the railway. A cart must then be sent down from the lower area to collide with the other cart and make it possible to perform a rescue. :Reward: Iron ball recipe * George - drakMetal :Found: Western side, in a dead end at the bottom of a rope. :Reward: Wooden arrow * Goozanna - green slime :Found: Western side, after opening a door requiring a bunicorn, pompom, and chest. :Reward: Wooden arrow * Tickled Pink - cureslime :Found: Defeat Patty Puss and the Carrot Top in the southeastern area. A bunicorn, jailcat, and another bunicorn are needed to unlock a door leading to the area. :Reward: Oaken club * Sheala - sootheslime :Found: Defeat Boiglar and the Purrsecuter in the northeastern area. :Reward: Wooden arrow * Earl Luminum - metal king slime :Found: Defeat Guaca Moly and the Chrono Twigger in the northwestern area. :Reward: Iron Arrow recipe Reward for rescuing all slimes: Orichalcum Tootinschleiman's Tomb * Namby - baby healslime :Found: Near area's start. A cannon and bombshell must be used to get the chest off a sand mound. :Reward: Bombshell * Perry - shell slime :Found: First area with Trans-Slimenian rafts. A cannon and bombshell must be used. :Reward: Rockbomb * Bud - tree slime :Found: Left side of Tootinschleiman's tomb, between the rock wall and tomb. :Reward: Wooden arrow * Gootrude - she-slime :Found: Southern exit of western area where a railway and hammerhoods can be found. :Reward: Obelisk *'Goolia' - yellow slime :Found: Western railway area, after the room with the cannons and sand mounds. :Reward: Wooden arrow *'Bunny' - yellow slabbit :Found: Area north of where Goolia is found. A cannon must be sent across the rapids and moved into position to get rid of a sand mound that is in the way. :Reward: Wooden arrow *'Poxie' - green Mottle slime :Found: Northwestern area full of rockbombs, picksies, and sand carts. :Reward: Wooden arrow *'Curate Rollo' - healslime with a priest's hat :Found: Defeat Feathers and the Platypanzer in the northwestern area. This tank battle must be won to gain more access to Tootinschleiman's Tomb. :Reward: Holy water *'Goodith' - metal slime :Found: Western side of center area with rafts. :Reward: Pompom *'Slimechanic' - slimeborg :Found: Defeat Pyjamas and the Purrsecuter in the center area. The player is forced into this battle and is returned to town after rescuing Slimechanic from the chest. :Reward: Girder *'Rustle Sprout' - gray tree slime :Found: North of where Pyjamas was fought. A distant cannon must be positioned and fired to destroy a sand mount that is in the way. :Reward: Wooden arrow *'Startist' - blue confetti with a paintbrush :Found: Raft area east of where Rustle Sprout is found. :Reward: Catnip *'Curedon Bleu' - cureslime :Found: Northernmost area full of rockbombs, picksies, hammerhoods, and sand carts. Found along with Prince Pigummy and Shelby. :Reward: Catnip *'Prince Pigummy' - baby metal king slime :Found: See Curedon Bleu. :Reward: Shuriken recipe *'Shelby' - Seaslime :Found: See Curedon Bleu. :Reward: Girder *'Hooly' - healslime with a red scarf :Found: Defeat Duckles and the Golemator in the eastern area. The player is returned to town after rescuing Hooly from the chest. :Reward: Fire water *'Winkles' - red shell slime :Found: Defeat Pickles and the Short Shooter in the western area. A cannon and bombshell are needed to clear the path to the battle, meaning the player will not have access to this fight until after defeating Feathers to rescue Slimechanic. :Reward: Wooden arrow Reward for rescuing all slimes: Steel Broadsword Mt. Krakatroda *'Kworry' - gray rock slime :Found: First area after the entrance. A thousandweight must be used to to get the chest off a pile of rubble. :Reward: Thousandweight *'Mag Max' - red bubble slime (possibly a magmaslime) :Found: Atop the stairs just near where Kworry is found. :Reward: Oaken club *'Itsy' - tiny she-slime :Found: Area just east of first railway, located near a thousandweight. :Reward: Shuriken *'Dragory' - green drake slime :Found: Railway after Itsy. A thousandweight is needed to get the chest off a pile of rubble. :Reward: Fire water *'Crystal Chronicler' - emperor slime :Found: Area full of wyrtles, east of railway where Dragory is found. :Reward: Boomerang *'Goopid' - angel slime :Found: Area with imps and the main entrance to the ruins, north of where Dragory is found. :Reward: Holy water *'Dummy' - gray baby healslime :Found: Bungie cable area west of the main entrance to the ruins. :Reward: Iron arrow recipe *'Splatrick' - purple Mottle slime :Found: Area east of the main entrance to the ruins. :Reward: Oaken club *'Rocky' - white rock slime :Found: Eastern piggy bank area. :Reward: Iron arrow *'Bitsy' - tiny light slime :Found: Easternmost railway before the first tank battle against Slival. :Reward: Obelisk *'Flanpa' - grandpa slime :Found: Defeat Slival and the Schwarzman Tank in the eastern area. :Reward: Iron ball *'Count Dragoola' - dark slime :Found: Shortly after entering the ruins, close to a slime knight. :Reward: BS-1 Crooze recipe *'Merc' - liquid metal slime :Found: Railway in the ruins shortly after entering. :Reward: Boomerang *'Lady Poly' - red baby king slime :Found: Rapids room in the northern area. :Reward: Iron ball *'Goobrielle' - light blue angel slime :Found: Rollderdash ramp area north of the railway closest to the entrance. The area is blocked off by crystal walls, meaning the player must know the Master Blast to get by. :Reward: Clap Trap recipe *'Anjello' - gray angel slime :Found: Defeat Pickaro and the Cyclown in the center area. The red bungie cables near a railway must be used to reach this battle. :Reward: Holy water *'Diablob' - puce dark slime :Found: Defeat Dan Fango and the Fort Knight in the northeastern area. :Reward: Steel broadsword *'Pebbles' - yellow rock slime :Found: Defeat Tony Two-Tails and the T-Rax in the western area next to the Rollderdash ramp room. The Master Blast is needed to get to this battle. :Reward: Chilli Pepper recipe Reward for rescuing all slimes: Cloaking Device Backwoods *'Drake' - red drake slime :Found: Small room to the northwest of the railway. Found along with Early Burly. :Reward: Holy water *'Early Burly' - red king slime :Found: See Drake. :Reward: Steel broadsword *'Goosashi' - green ninja slime :Found: Defeat Bugsy and the Carrot Top in the bottom tank battle area. :Reward: Medicinal Herb recipe *'Gooshido' - blue ninja slime :Found: Defeat Dracky Dan and the Pyramaniac in the tank battle area above Bugsy's. :Reward: Miracle Sword recipe *'Tokyo Tom' - orange ninja slime :Found: Defeat Molone and the Chrono Twigger in the tank battle area above Dracky Dan's. :Reward: Holy Water recipe *'Bo' - she-slime wearing a white ribbon :Found: Defeat Slival and the Schwarzman Tank in the area beyond the locked gate. :Reward: Goddess Statue recipe Reward for rescuing all slimes: Clap Trap Callmigh Bluff *'Gregg' - wonderEgg :Found: Cavern area, bottom floor, down some steps when entering from the right side. :Reward: Iron arrow *'Sir Sudsy' - red king bubble slime :Found: Area up the rope from where Gregg is found. :Reward: BS-2 Blue Streak recipe *'Duke Swellington' - king cureslime :Found: Third floor rapids area. :Reward: BS-1 Crooze *'Big Daddy' - large blue slime with a purple mohawk and armor :Found: Fourth floor, beyond a crystal wall. A scene plays out where both he and Mama Mia are rescued. The player is returned to town afterwards. :Reward: Edged Boomerang recipe *'Mama Mia' - large pink slime with a ladle and witch's hat :Found: See Big Daddy. :Reward: Medicinal herb *'Jewelian' - gem slime :Found: Area passed the crystal wall at the entrance. The Master Blast is required to get by the crystal wall. Found along with Mr. Hooly and Mrs. Hooly. :Reward: Irritaball recipe *'Mr. Hooly' - healslime with spectacles and a red tie :Found: See Jewelian. :Reward: Strong medicine *'Mrs. Hooly' - pink healslime with a blue scarf :Found: See Jewelian. :Reward: Goddess statue *'Teeny' - tiny gray slime :Found: Area passed the first railway, beyond a crystal wall near a slime knight. The Master Blast is required. :Reward: Miracle Sword recipe *'Patch' - gray Mottle king with a blue crown :Found: Fifth floor cave area when entering from the right side. :Reward: Iron arrow *'Flabbot Flancisco' - blue Mottle king with a priest's hat :Found: Teleportal room after defeating the area boss, Harvest Loon. :Reward: Cloaking Device recipe *'Splodgy Dave' - Mottle slime :Found: Defeat Beakface and the Splatypanzer on the second floor. The Master Blast is required. :Reward: Vulcan gun *'Spot' - Mottle king :Found: Defeat Spike and the Cactiballistix on the third floor. The Master Blast is required. :Reward: Fire Water recipe *'Fangummy Bob' - wild slime :Found: Defeat Ninny Hammer and the Pyramaniac on the fourth floor. The Master Blast is required. :Reward: Bastard Sword recipe *'Morrie-Morrie' - she-slime with mustache and white headband :Found: Defeat Warren Beasty and the Enforker at the top of the area. The Master Blast is required. :Reward: Orichalcum Reward for rescuing all slimes: Vulcan Gun Flucifer's Necropolis *'Meggan' - green wonderEgg :Found: Western side of rapids, big rapids room in the bottom right corner. :Reward: BS-1 Crooze *'Lord Lard' - gray king bubble slime :Found: Western side of rapids, north of big rapids room, closed off from the railway. Found along with Blingaling. :Reward: Gold Bar recipe *'Blingaling' - platinum king jewel :Found: See Lord Lard. :Reward: Holy crystal *'Michelle' - gray shell slime :Found: Western side of rapids, bottom right corner of the cannon room. :Reward: Holy water *'Tickles' - yellow baby healslime :Found: Located near the railway in the room Michelle is found in. :Reward: Holy crystal *'Soapia' - light blue bubble slime :Found: Western side of rapids, first room of the underground area accessed from the cannon room. :Reward: Spooklear Bomb recipe *'Cheruboing' - dark gray angel slime :Found: Eastern side of rapids, upper left area of well maze, passed the imp clue. :Reward: Strong Medicine recipe *'Goochie' - gray Mottle king slime with a brown crown :Found: Eastern side of rapids, lower right area of well maze, next to a mimic. :Reward: Metal King Sword recipe *'Weeny' - tiny slime :Found: Eastern side of rapids, railway north of well maze. :Reward: Shuriken *'Clawdia' - red wild slime :Found: Eastern side of rapids, bottom left of big rapids room. :Reward: Oaken club *'Sliminator' - light gray slimeborg :Found: Eastern side of rapids, closed off area in big rapids room that can be accessed from the well in the upper left corner. :Reward: Lightning Staff recipe *'Her Royal Wobbliness' - large pink shell slime with a tiara :Found: Defeat Slival and the Schwarzman Tank in the tank battle area near the boss room. :Reward: Gold bar *'Lord Roly' - baby king cureslime :Found: Teleportal room after defeating the area boss, Lickety Spit. :Reward: Mirror Shield recipe *'Wild Fang' - green wild slime :Found: Defeat Candy and the Fort Knight on the eastern side next to the railway. :Reward: Vulcan Bullets recipe *'Eggbard' - gray wonderEgg :Found: Defeat Al Plato and the War Chest on the eastern side next to the rafts. A rockbomb is needed to clear the way. :Reward: Goddess statue *'Frankenslime' - blue dark slime :Found: Defeat Wingo and the War Chest on the western side next to the rafts. A rockbomb is needed to clear the way. :Reward: Devil's tail *'Pamby' - pink baby healslime :Found: Defeat Digits and the Golemator on the western side next to the railway. :Reward: Holy crystal Reward for rescuing all slimes: Meteorite Flying Clawtress *'Roboglop' - blue slimeborg :Found: First chest upon boarding the Flying Clawtress. :Reward: BS-2 Blue Streak *'Curator' - black healslime :Found: First room after entering the Flying Clawtress, right before the door-controlling machinery. :Reward: Lightning staff *'Clawrence' - black wild slime :Found: Upon entering first room with restless armours. :Reward: Devil's tail *'Bouncer' - blue slabbit :Found: Defeat Arm Arnie and the Argonaut in the first tank battle area. :Reward: Special Medicine recipe *'Flan Spinel' - darkonium slime :Found: Rocket cart area full of jinksters and restless armours after the first tank battle area. :Reward: Vulcan gun *'Viscount Viscous' - blue king bubble slime :Found: Defeat Rusty and the Swordz in the second tank battle area. :Reward: Orichalcum recipe *'Sliborg' - red slimeborg :Found: Spike room, next to the rocket cart, after the large machinery room with killing machines and jinksters. A golem is required to break through crates that are in the way. :Reward: Iron shield *'Flopsy' - red Mottle king slime :Found: Defeat Hollow Kitty and the Daemolition Man in the third tank battle area. :Reward: Kaboomamite recipe *'Count Calories' - king bubble slime :Found: Defeat Slival and the Schwarzman Tank in the fourth tank battle area. :Reward: Metal King Shield recipe *'Princess Gluttonella' - chubby pink slime with blonde curls and a headdress :Found: Defeat Don Clawleone and Flucifer at the end of the area. :Reward: Weapon Tablet Recipe Reward for rescuing all slimes: Orichalslime Other *'Rocket' - slime The slime under the player's control. While any name can be chosen, Rocket is the default. *'Slival' - dark blue slime with a black, red horned helmet Rival of Rocket, fought several times in tank battles throughout the course of the game. Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Category:Character lists